Howdy, Ranger Roy!
by heyheehaw
Summary: "Well he's smart. And...I guess he's cute? WAIT. Maya Hart, what has gotten into you?" Lucaya one-shots. Latest chapter: Study...Date?
1. No Riley, No Farkle

**A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World. Also, this is my first story! I'm a total newbie. I'd appreciate constructive comments! Thank you! That said, I present to you the very first chapter: "No Riley, No Farkle"!**

* * *

><p>"Hnnnnnngh," Maya Hart groaned as she woke up, her blonde waves falling all over her face. She glanced over at her alarm clock. "Ugh. I'm gonna be late again." She flopped back down on her pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes (and 2 crashes into random strangers on the street) later<em>

"It's Maya!" She shouted her name as she rang the doorbell of the Matthews' house.

It was Topanga who opened the door, instead of Riley.

"Where's Riley?"

"Riley's got the flu, and I don't think she's well enough to go to school today," Topanga explained with a sigh.

"What?! Then I'd better get going now, otherwise I'd be late." Lowering her voice to a murmur, she added, "...and Riley won't be there to cover for me." Topanga raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, but Maya had already run off. "Tell Riley to get well soon!" Maya hollered over her shoulder as she sprinted off towards the subway.

* * *

><p>Muttering (possibly a swear word) under her breath, she rushed in just as the subway doors started to close.<p>

"Oof!"

Just her luck. She crashed into somebody almost a full head taller than her. He caught her right in his arms to stop her from falling.

"Woah, watch where you're going! ...You okay?" His voice was kind even though it seemed like he only added that last part as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm-" She looked up, realizing how close she was to this person and _who_ this person was. "Woah! One step back, Ranger Roy."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd be on the floor right now," he remarked. "Anyway, where's Riley?"

"She's got the flu. She won't be coming to school today." Maya replied, completely ignoring his remark.

"Oh. There must be some sort of flu bug going around in school! Farkle's down with it too."

Maya nodded. But then it hit her. No Riley. No Farkle. Which means...

"It's just you and me today!" Lucas nudged her playfully.

Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up. Wait...what?! Maya Hart does _not_ blush. Blushing was a girly girl's thing. Blushing was Riley's thing. She turned to the side to hide her face. I mean, not that she had anything to hide. Because, y'know, nobody could ever make Maya Hart blush...right?

The subway doors opened and she bolted straight out.

"Hey, wait up, Maya!" Lucas called out from behind her.

* * *

><p>"Phew." She pressed her palms to her cheeks and let out a sigh of relief once she was far, <em>far<em> away from Lucas. For some strange reason, her heart was beating really fast and her cheeks were burning. She shook the thought away and walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class. I will be your substitute teacher for today as Mr Matthews has caught the flu." Some substitute teacher was taking over History today? Maya groaned. Sure, Mr Matthews was rather strict but his lessons were fun. "I would like all of you to partner up and discuss about the lessons we learnt from the story of the Trojan Horse."

"Maya!" Lucas tapped her shoulder. "Wanna pair up?"

"Okay. Cool. Whatever." Maya replied hastily. Was she...flustered? She shook the thought away once again.

"Never assume."

"Never assume?! Never assume what?" Maya was taken aback. Did she say something wrong? Did she assume? Why did he tell her not to assume?

"The lesson learnt. 'Never assume.' Right?"

"Ohhh. That. Yeah. We should never assume because y'know, 'Never judge a book by its cover', some things are just not what they seem. Assumptions are gonna get you nowhere. Just like Riley and the empty gift box and me with my fake detention card." Maya explained.

"Wow, Maya. I've gotta say, I assumed you don't pay attention in class, but wow. You're really good at History." Lucas looked straight into her eyes.

Maya smiled. Genuinely. Which was something that surprised even herself. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>After school<em>

The bell rang and everyone swarmed into the hallway. Well, _almost_ everyone. Lucas and Maya were left, alone, in the classroom.

"So! There's a mini debate competition starting soon. You...wanna come watch it? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Lucas offered.

"Debate. Competition. Of course I would _totally_ want to go watch it!" She exclaimed sarcastically. She grabbed her things and marched out of the classroom. "See ya, cowboy."

* * *

><p>The debate competition was starting soon. Lucas scanned the audience. Not looking for anyone in particular, of course, he told himself. Especially not a certain blonde girl who seemed to come up with a new nickname for him every day. He smiled to himself at the thought. His eyes darted all the way across the room to look at the door, where someone was just entering.<p>

Maya had no idea why or even _how_ she ended up in the debate room. Her legs had a mind of their own. She didn't intend to head towards the debate room, but somehow, there she was, watching a bunch of nerds argue over some current issue.

* * *

><p><em>After the debate<em>

"Thanks for coming to support me, Maya." Lucas smiled.

"Woah woah woah. Hold your horses, Ranger Roy! I did _not_ come to support _you_."

"Oh really?" He grinned. "Well you can't say you came only 'cause Riley came, because Riley's not here. And you can't say you came to support Farkle, because Farkle's not here either."

"I- I came- I came to support-" Maya was at a loss for words. He shot all her excuses down even before she had the chance to say them. But Maya Hart is _never_ fazed. She'll come up with something. For sure. "So maybe I came to support you. But if I were you, I wouldn't get too attached to this face, cowboy. 'Cause I sure won't be do-si-do-in' with you anytime soon!"

He knew she was going to tease him again. And he knew he wouldn't mind it. "Well then, I'd suppose I'd be square dancing alone, making a complete fool of myself. And I guess you can make fun of me again."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I will break you, cowboy."

Lucas laughed. A whole day with Maya was pretty fun after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! My first ever fanfic! How was it? It was really fun to write! Especially the Lucaya moments. (Hehehehe) Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Study Date?

"So what I'm hearing is that the cosine of an angle is the ratio of the length of the adjacent side to the length of the hypotenuse?" Maya asked, looking up from her textbook.

"Yeah! See? Wasn't that complicated after all, was it? I think I see a future mathematician in you, Maya!"

"I'm warning you, cowboy." Maya stood up from her seat and inched towards him until they were nose to nose. She frowned and stared deep into his eyes and at that moment, she suddenly realised how close they were. How close their _lips_ were. She faltered.

"I'm just sayin'!" Lucas raised up his hands in mock surrender.

She hastily sat back down but stole another glance at him.

Lucas continued, "Okay then, we've covered tangent and cosine, now onto sine..."

Maya turned towards him but as he started to speak, his words became less audible in her ears as she got lost in her thoughts. _Hmm. Was he really born perfect like Riley said? Well he's smart. And...I guess he's cute? _Kinda _cute._

"Um, Maya? I...asked you a question?" Lucas' voice knocked her back into reality.

_Gosh! Did I just get lost in my thoughts?! Thinking about a_ boy_?! Thinking about_ Lucas_?! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to Riley's dumb plan! "Oh Maya, you should _totally _ask Lucas to tutor you for Arithmetic! I mean, he's really good at it, after all!" I knew I shouldn't have listened to her! I knew it! I knew it! _Maya couldn't believe herself.

"Ahem?" He cleared his throat.

"UH- 72. The answer is...72?" Maya guessed.

"I asked you for the definition of sine?" Lucas raised his eyebrows. Seeing her so flustered was so unlike her and it made him smile.

Maya cringed. _Riley was right! He _is_ really cute when he smiles! WAIT. MAYA HART, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!_ She was having a full-out war with herself.

"I- I'M TIRED. I THINK. I mean, I should- UH- See ya!" She dashed off before he could say anything.

Lucas was left there, puzzled. Girls confused him, but Maya confused him _a lot_. But he liked her for that. She wasn't like the other girls. He smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...how was it? I was so afraid it would turn out weird. It was really short but...how was it? :3**


End file.
